


Husalven går utan strumpor och skor

by kjnoren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, VREESWIJK Cornelis - Works
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Filk, Gen, House Elves, Ose, Social Commentary, Socks, Song Parody
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: A song to the house elves who walk without shoes. In Swedish.





	Husalven går utan strumpor och skor

Somliga går utan strumpor och skor  
Säg vad beror det på?  
Trollkarlarna som världen här styr  
Säger att det är bara så

Trollkarlarna som världen här styr  
Blundar och sover gott  
Vem bryr sig om dom som går utan skor  
När man är denna världs mått

Vem bryr sig om hur trollkarlar styr  
Dom gör blott som dom vill  
Husalven gör blott sina bestyr  
Så länge hon finns till

En smutsig strumpa är en symbol  
Den ger frihet och val  
Det är något som ej alla tål  
Somliga lider kval

Jag är en tvivelaktig figur  
Duger ej mycket till  
Det sägs att jag går mot min natur  
Men det är vad jag vill

Husalven går utan strumpor och skor  
Tills hon har slutat gå  
Voldemort som hämnden gruvligt svor  
Får sig ett gott skratt då

**Author's Note:**

> Based on and to the tune of ["Somliga går med trasiga skor"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWHxsqOl_v0) by Cornelis Vreeswijk, which itself is to the tune of Scottish ballad ["The Daemon Lover"](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Daemon_Lover).
> 
> Written on 28 March 2017.


End file.
